


Once Upon A Fanfiction

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, casxreader - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your spare time or whenever, reading fan fiction is your main hobby. It helps you forget whats going on in life and what all you don't have. Sometimes you read some over your favorite fandoms, sometimes you read some of Cas. He doesn't know that of course, but you don't know that he reads some of you either. Such a surprising situation you're going to find yourself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The fan fiction story at the beginning of this, is also something I wrote. I made casTiel_HaLo67 up in order to flow with my story. Hope you enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Oh Angel by:casTiel_HaLo67

 

“ '…his deep blue eyes peering down at you. Only moments ago, you had been in the library, but you were now confined between the walls of your room. He had you pinned between your bed and his sturdy figure, blocking you from escaping; his eyes entrancing you. Though he hadn’t even said a word to you, you knew what he needed; you knew that you needed to take care of him as he would do the same for you. Instantly, his lips pushed into yours; his hand coming and clasping onto you hips, pulling you in closer. Your arms rapped around his neck; fingers entwining in nape hair. He let out a stifled moan that slid into your mouth, begging with clear want. 

Within seconds, he laid you on the bed. Your legs spread, allowing him to lay between you as he kissed you so. The soft kiss, that he had started, was now becoming heated. With his lips attached to yours, you began pleading for him; you weren’t in the mood to be teased. Your fingers trailed down his neck and began pushing off the trench coat with haste. The angel started smiling as his mouth continued his sloppy kisses that trailed down your neck.

“Cas please,” you begged. Your core was on fire; you were weak in the knees. Finally, you were able to rip the coat off along with the black blazer. After throwing them to the floor, the loosened blue tie followed along with the white dress shirt, that was a hell all its own to unbutton. His toned chest was now bare and with a snap of his fingers, you felt him glide against you skin on skin. With his angel grace, he left you completely naked; your body completely exposed to him as he licked his chapped lips. The sight of you like this left him completely breathless; his hard member still remained compressed by the boxers and the dress pants. The tip was writhing as it rubbed against the material; he want you but he wasn't one to rush things. After kissing you one last time on the collar bone, his own saliva seeping through his lips, he withdrew from you. Your eyes shot open, instantly meeting the electric blue ones. His grace radiated through them for a few short moments, before they were filled with the dark consumption of lust. His gaze left your eyes and trailed down your body; out of all the things he had ever seen, you were his favorite sight to see. Especially when you let him see all of you. You had learned from a few previous times, not to rush him. Castiel did things at his own pace, and if you cooperated…well, lets just say your reward would be worth it. In time after he studied your bare form, he bent down to your ear. Believing he was going to kiss you more and light your skin on fire wherever he decided to rest his lips, you were a bit disappointed when he only whispered into your ear.

“How am I to take care of what is mine, if part of me is still clothed?” his deep monotonous voice creeps into you. Your desire for him is fueled and the wetness that seeps through your lower portion is now dripping. Somehow, you find control of your body and your arms shoot down towards his lower torso. You fidget with his belt and then the button and zipper. Quickly though, you have his trousers removed and his boxers are next, but your patience is running thin. Without permission, you slide your hand between the elastic band and grab ahold of him. He exhales a light groan as you began to pump him in your palm, using your thumb to spread his pre-cum on his dick. Compressed groans escape him as you drive him to an orgasm. His mouth attaches to your neck and he begins to suck as you pull him closer and closer to his own eruption. His hip bucking in thrusts into your hand, making their own rhythm; you weren’t the only one who was tired of waiting. As he began pulsing through your fingers, you let go of him and his lips parted from you as his dark eyes met with yours. Dominance coursed through him; you shouldn’t of stopped before he came. He pulled himself away from you and slid to the end of the bed, his boxers still covering his erection. Lifting your head so your eyes could view what he was doing, you were forced down by an invisible force; his grace.

“Please. Cas I need you, now. I don’t want to wait,” you cried. You still couldn’t see him, but you knew he was smiling. A rush washed over you as he took small steps over to stand beside the bed, gazing down at you. He knew what he was doing; your eyes finally meeting his, you saw the smirk that rested on his face. As he watch you, his hands crossed against his chest, you felt something between your legs; he was using his grace. Something he liked to do to tease you, knowing full well it was one of your kinks. All at once, it felt like he was filling you. You would have believe it was him, himself, had he not been standing above you; watching you writhe with each thrust he portrayed and each moan that escaped your lips. His grace retracted and pushed back into you with slow, torturing plunges. You cried his name over and over, begging him to stop this insanity and take care of you the right way; you wanted his body pushing you into the mattress, you wanted to take care of his cravings the same time he was working you over. Whats the fun in just watching? With the slow rhythm, you finally began to feel the build in your core. Your walls began to clench and your moans turned from pleading to impatience. If he wasn’t going to lay down and do you right, his grace rolling you to your high would have to do, after all, it wouldn’t be the first time. Right as you felt the whole rush of it fixing to take over, it was gone. The grace left you and you felt empty; of course he was returning the favor that you had done onto him, you really should of let him finish in your palm. 

“You’re the one that is delaying us, (y/n),” he growled as he leaned down to your pleading, panting figure.

“Cas…” you panted; moving you arm to cover your heated face. “Just make love to me already,” you sighed. Peeking your face out from under your arm, you saw the intense spell that played along his features. He crawled over you once more, smile still displayed on his face. Your legs spread and he sunk down between you; his boxer briefs still on him. He ducked his face down, planting a soft, gentle kiss on the tip of your nose as his arms held him in position above you. As you smiled back up at him, your arms moved down to get rid of his boxers; your fingers careful not to touch him as you pulled them off. With his help, you kicked them to the floor and your legs opened wider; you were more than ready for him. He planted a soft kiss to your lips and you reciprocated; his hand sliding down you, entering your folds slowly as he felt the slick mess that he caused in his wake. His smile grew at the warm sensation that stuck to his fingers, and all at once, his teasing curving fingers were removed.

“Tell me exactly what you want, my love,” he whispered; his tip teasing your entrance. You groaned out impatiently; honestly you wanted him any way you could have him, as long as he would let you finish.

“Cas, I just want you; all of you….” ‘ "  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey you, whatcha reading?” Gabriel asked as he came up behind you. You were immediately torn from the computer screen and took in his proximity; no doubt he already knew the answer to his question. With your back facing the computer, you tried to shut it but your attempt was a failed shot. His arm passed you and kept it from closing; he pushed it back up and began to scan over it.

“Its nothing Gabriel, I’m not reading anything,” you exclaimed as you grabbed the lap top off of your desk. He smirked down at your sitting figure and it only grew as the seconds passed.

“It sure doesn’t look like nothing.” he winked at you and your face fell; a deep red blush radiating warmth from your face. “Was that a grace kink I saw in there?” Your eyes shot up to his without a second to pass; clearing your throat and looking at him wide eyed as you didn’t know what to say.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” he raised his brow.

“No Gabe, it wasn’t. Im looking up research…like the brothers asked me to do.” you sigh and turn away from him, shutting your computer all the way and placing it back in its spot on the desk. He looked down at it, but it wasn’t long before his gaze was back at you. Leaning against the desk, with his arms crossed he began to press the inquisitions.

“So..., your researching on Tumblr? Thats interesting…What all… well… what exactly have you found? Whats the case your researching for?” You ignored his first questions and swooped in for the last one.

“Just a windigo, nothing big. They asked me to review for it and just get a glimpse on what all has happened and is going on,” you mumbled. He hummed at your response and for a moment, you believed he was going to let that poor excuse slide.

“Thats why you’re on Tumblr.” he sighed. Your eyes glanced up to meet his and your brows furrowed in confusion.

“Excuse me?” you questioned in a whispered tone; not quite understanding how he got that out of the information you gave him.

“Well, I mean… its an easy case. They have dealt with this monster before, so really there was no need for you to look anything up. Thats why you’re on Tumblr.” he explained with showed confidence. You raised your hands in defeat and continued with a sarcastic route.

“You got me. Guilty.” you rolled your eyes at him before standing up to head to the library.

“So, that was a grace kink,” he replied. You stopped in your tracks and slowly turned around. Clearly, he wasn’t about to let this go like you had hoped.

“So what, if it was. Why does it matter?” you heaved in annoyance. His smile grew and you knew nothing good was about to become of this.

“It matters because, you were reading fan fiction. A certain kind,” he leaned up from the desk but stayed standing still, “ about a grace kink.” Your arms lifted and copied the archangels stance before you; arms crossed.

“Fine, you’re right. Instead of researching, I was reading a smutty fan fiction with a grace kink. Whats the big deal that you are oh so phased by?” you hissed. He chuckled and began walking over to you.

“The big deal is that only angels have grace, (y/n). I also may have noticed that it wasn’t just any fiction, but it was fiction about the supernatural books; the books that we’re the characters. If its about us, its smut, and clearly about an angel due to the grace, I’m just going to go out on a limb here and say you were reading one about my brothers or me.” his smirk didn’t falter as he admitted everything he knew, straight to your face. Maybe there was some way you could pull this off without him finding out about your little crush you had going on. You hesitated for a moment before answering.

“You know what, your right. I was totally reading smut with one of your brothers. Im glad you know though, because I didn’t want you to think I was reading one about you,” you trailed off. His features fell and his eyes squinted. You smiled at him with shining teeth before you turned to stalk off.

“Of course I wouldn’t think that. I saw that you were reading about Cas, (y/n),” he explained flatly. You froze again, but didn’t have the courage to turn and look him in the eye. He knew. Damn it, he freaking knew! He was just playing with you this whole time.

“You saw everything,” you whispered shakily; whether or not it was an actual question or even rhetorical you didn’t even know.

“I read everything,” he corrected you. You finally turned slightly, but didn’t have the will to move your gaze up. You didn’t want Cas to find out what you did in your spare time; that you basically got off to the thought of him; that you read those stories only wishing they would actually happen in real life. Cas was your friend, best friend at that. He couldn’t know how you really felt about him, it would ruin the whole friendship.  
“I had been standing behind you for quite some time,” he explained calmly at your nervous appearance. “Im not going to say anything,” he admitted and you were then able to meet his gaze.

“You’re not?” you asked hopefully. He shook his head while taking a few more step towards you to close the distance.

“No, I won’t say anything. Not if you don’t want me too,” he explained. You nodded in thanks.  
“But, what if that had been him…instead of me? Im not saying you have to tell him, but it would be better than him just finding out, right?” he quizzed you and you knew he was right. Like you said, Cas was your best friend and if he was to accidentally come at the wrong time, who knows what he would do or how he would react.

“I don’t know how to tell him though. I’ve tried showing him but he doesn’t seem to understand.. I mean… its Cas,”you sighed. His smile resurfaced and covered his whole face. He moved in closer and wrapped you in a big, comforting, brotherly hug.

“I know,” he answered and your arms wrapped around his waist; a friendly gesture. When you pulled away from him, your face hung to the ground. He knew how clueless his brother could be.  
“I think you’re going to have to tell him though,” he whispered down to you. Glancing up at him, you knew he was right. If you ever wanted Cas to know how you felt, showing him wasn't the way; he couldn’t take the hints. You nodded in agreement and brushed your fingers through your hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days since the talk with Gabriel. Three long, anxious days. You left your room afterwards and went off to find your angel. The search had been a success, but you never seemed to get him alone. Either he was with Dean or Sam, sometimes at the same time, you couldn’t get him separated long enough to have the talk with him. Slowly you had began to give up. Maybe this was a sign. As you sat alone in the library, reading a novel, the brothers walked in with Cas. You glanced up at them and gave a small smile.

“Hey, were fixing to head out. You sure you don’t want to go?” Sam questioned as he approached you. Dean and Cas were talking about something in the entrance; oblivious to the world revolving around them. You sighed before answering.

“Yea I’m sure. Not really feeling up to it,” you explained. It wasn't a lie. You had been completely out of it the last few days and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sam.

“You okay?” he pushed with concern. Shutting the book, you covered your face with your hands. You were tired of pretending you were okay. You definitely weren’t and the tears began to prick your eyes without consent. Shaking your head, you managed to mumble a no. It took you a moment to compose yourself. Peaking your head up, your red puffy eyes met his and his features turned to sorrow.

“Im tired Sammy,” you explained hoarsely. He moved closer to you and rubbed soothing circles on your back. He gave you time to let it all out.

“Does this have anything to do with him?” he asked. Sam knew about your crush on Cas. He had been the only one you told and the only one to know until your recent encounter with Gabriel. You nodded and turned into his chest. His arms wrapped around you without a second thought, and the two of you stood there. Only breaking a part when Dean and the angel appeared beside you.

“Whats wrong?” Dean pressed, worry in his tone. Cas just stared down at you with curiousness of his own. You pulled away and wiped your tear stained cheeks. No chickflick moments.

“Nothing.” You answered and Sam stood beside you silently. “I’ll, uh, walk you out,” you explained. Deans expression hadn't changed.

“You’re not coming with us?” he questioned. You shook your head as you gazed up at the blue peering eyes.

“No. I told Sammy last night I was just going to stay here.” It took him a minute, but he grunted in response. Watching you for a moment longer, he turned and began to walk towards the car; Sam followed and you and Cas trailed behind.

“Are you alright?” the angel wondered. It wasn't like you to miss out on a hunt, especially a Wendigo.

“Just peachy,” you responded.Once they loaded the car, they were about to leave. Dean went over a few things with you and Sam was talking to Cas. Your eyes kept sneaking glances at them. Sam wouldn’t say anything to him, would he?

“Alright, I think were off. Call us if you need anything,” Dean explained as he pulled you in for a hug. It wasn't often he gave hugs, so you cherished the moment, wrapping your arms tightly around his figure. He held you longer than a regular hug. He felt something off about you and decided not to pull away until you made the first move to do so. As he held you close, Sam gave him a weak smile and the angel watched with concern. You definitely weren’t alright, you definitely weren’t peachy.

“I will,” you explained and retracted from him. Your eyes watered again, but you paid no attention to it and tried to brush it off. They all noticed but decided not to say anything about it. Moving over to Sam, you gave him another hug. As you were separating, he whispered into your ear.

“Tell him how you feel.” Glancing at him for a moment, you nodded your head. You wanted more than anything to tell him, but you couldn’t. You didn’t know how. Turning to the angel, you approached him with your head down. The brothers watched for a moment before Sam pushed Dean towards the car to give you a moment. Without his consent, you pulled Cas to you. Your arms around his torso before he lifted his arms to pull you in close. It lasted for a few seconds before both of your arms were at your sides once more, your head still looking down. His brows drew together in confusion as he watched you for a moment.

"(y/n)?” his deep voice becoming soft. Your eyes slowly lifted and your head was in the same motion. Once you met his gaze, a small tear slipped down your face with a smile spreading your lips. You couldn’t find the words to say, there was no way you could just tell him. Apparently Sam and Gabriel didn’t get that memo. Tilting his head at you, he watched with curiosity. Why were you crying and smiling at the same time? You took a quick glance towards the car and noticed the brothers were talking to each other about something, so you took use of being alone. Lifting your arm, you placed your hand on the blue tie in front of you; tracing the pattern with your fingers. Cas repeated your name once more with the same tone.

“(Y/n)?” Instantly, you wrapped your hands around the cloth and pulled down. The angel was completely confused, but when your lips met his, all questions escaped your mind. Even after you pulled away, he still appeared to be lost. Clearing your throat, you separated yourself from him completely and took a step back.

“Be careful Cas,” you instructed and made your way back into the bunker. He turned to your direction and a honk came from the impala.

“Cas, are you riding or meeting us there?” Dean called from inside. The angel didn’t even need to think about it. He was staying to see what ever that kiss was; what it meant. With his eyes trained on your disappearing figure he answered.

“I’ll meet you there,” he explained. Though he wasn't sure he would even be making the trip. He began after you, determined to know if you had fell for him like he had done you. Who knows, maybe those fictional stories he had read online about you and a reader, wouldn’t have to be just a story for him anymore.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're confronted about the kiss, just not by whom you thought. Leaving your mind spinning and a nervous beating heart.

Dragging your feet, you slowly walked towards the bunker, thinking about what you had just done. Did you really kiss Cas? Everything in your mind was a swirling whirlwind. What had you just done? The way the angel had looked at you after you’d kissed him, he looked even more lost and confused. Shaking your head you cursed yourself. 

“Be careful Cas,” played over and over in your head. What a great response (y/n)! Rolling your eyes, you finally reached the steps and vanished inside. No doubt Cas would ask the brothers what it all meant, if he wasn’t doing so right now. Deciding you wanted to try to clear your mind, you head towards the kitchen; eating something might help to get your mind off of it. You opened the refrigerator and pulled out everything for spaghetti. Filling a pan with water, you let out a nervous laugh.

“Be careful Cas… Really (y/n)? Very smooth!” you sighed as you punched the counter, but laughing again; not because you found the situation funny, but because the whole thing was unbelievably ridiculous. Just because you couldn’t find the right time to talk about it, you just decide to kiss the clueless angel? What the hell. As if that would make things better, make everything okay.

“What the actual fu…” you were interrupted.

“Are you okay there?” Gabriel came into view as you swiftly turned around, eyes wide due to the unexpected visit.

“Oh…um, me? Yeah, just fine. Why do you ask,” you attempted to draw yourself together to pretend everything was absolutely fine and dandy. Fake smiling to cover up your emotions. After all, it was Gabriel who said you just needed to tell Cas and not to show him. Because Cas wouldn’t be one to understand, you saw that clearly now. Now that you had kissed him and he returned absolutely nothing, now that you only succeeded to confuse the poor guy even more, now that you were sure you’d be the laughing stock when the boys returned. There would be no way Dean would let this go, not under any circumstances would he pass up this opportunity.

Gabriel glanced at you quizzically, arms crossing as he looked you up and down. Your eyes peered up at him through your lashes, remembering your last encounter all too well. Hell, Gabriel probably already knew what was going on, so why lie about it.

“Have you talked to my little brother yet?” he questioned as he started to pace around the kitchen slowly. His gaze was no longer on you, his eyes watched the floor as he feet remained shuffling. Sighing, you placed the pot of water on the stove to let it boil. After all, you were still hungry and that feeling wasnt going anywhere until you ate something.

“No actually, I kissed him.” you stated bluntly, refusing to look at him. You continued to prepare the ingredients but you heard his movements stop and you could feel him watching you again.

“You what?” he finally questioned after a while. You knew very well he had heard you, with his angel hearing and all. Finally looking back at him, your fake smile dropped. All the emotions you felt, slipped from your facade. You felt the water collect within your eyes but you continued to stare at the angel in front of you; not daring to look away. If you moved your eyes at all, the tears would spring loose.

“I kissed Cas,” you restated, a tear falling down your cheek anyway. Quickly, you wiped it away and turned your focus back to preparing your meal. Gabriel left you alone for a moment, thinking things over. He thought to himself before throwing a glare over to his younger brother, who was currently invisible to you. Little did you know, Cas had followed you back into the bunker. He actually appeared in the kitchen moments before you did, but he didn’t know what to say or how go about asking what the kiss had meant. Sometimes you had kissed Sam and Dean, but that was only ever on the cheek; a sweet, kind, gentle gesture. However, Cas didn’t want to make a huge uproar over something he wasn’t even sure was real. He wanted it to be, but he didn’t want to ruin what he had with you if it wasn’t. So, he made himself unknown to you until he could thing of a way to ask that wasn’t exactly on the spot but could reach the point. However, when you had begun to punch the counter, he became concerned. Almost revealing himself to you before he thought of Gabriel.

For a while, Cas had only told Dean of the feelings he held for you. With the profound bond and all, he felt Dean would understand and perhaps guide him closer to you. Which had worked but in a slow process. It wasn’t until Gabriel approached him a few days ago, that he realized someone else was aware of his feelings for you, though he never really understood how his brother found out. Dean hadn’t said anything, so had Cas been that obvious? It had been running through Castiel’s mind since Gabriel talked to him about it. Hence why he decided to call Gabriel, instead of revealing himself. Perhaps you had found out the angels feelings and you felt bad. Perhaps you kissed him, for him; either way, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted this all to be real but he wasn’t willing to risk it. If anything, he was just lucky to have you as a friend. After all, why would you want anything more with him? He was a mess; a mistake, a rebel, a screw up. Why would you want anything more with someone like him? So once you started punching the counter and he had called Gabriel, he asked his brother to talk to you immediately; to get you to stop before you hurt yourself. Castiel had no clue what was going on, Gabriel understood, but the both of you were being ridiculous in his opinion. You and his brother, were clearly in love with each other yet neither could gather the courage to do what needed to be done or see what was in front of them.

Gabriel watched Cas for a moment, trying to understand why you were crying. Shouldn’t of kissing him be a good thing? Why were you so upset? But Gabriel received nothing from his brother, no hints or clues; Castiel was lost in the midst of everything so Gabe turned back to you.

“You kissed him?” Without focusing on him, you cleared your throat and continued cooking.

“Yep.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Cas turned his head at this, cautiously trying to understand his brother. He could tell Gabriel knew something by the way he worded his last question. Currently, you were mixing the sauce with the meat but your emotions got the better of you. Throwing the spoon into the sizzling mix, splattering the sauce everywhere, you ran your fingers through your hair nervously.

“I kissed him and he didn’t do anything. Im telling you, he doesn’t feel the same way. I told him to be careful, Gabe. Out of everything I’ve been wanting to say, out of everything I need to say, I just said to be careful? What the hell is that? I basically kissed him and then just let him walk away. Sam and Dean have been around 24/7 the last few days. I can’t hardly get a word in let alone find time to get him to myself to explain what I feel. I’ve tried expressing my feelings but he either doesn’t comprehend what I’m meaning or he doesn’t want to. What if he has noticed my intentions and lets say he doesn’t feel the same way, I literally just kissed my best friend and I’ve completely ruined everything? What the hell have I just done? How could I be so stupid?” your rant made everything clear the the blue eyed angel. You were in fact, just as much in love with him as he was you. You hadn’t wanted to risk the friendship you had; you didn’t want to ruin it. The truth is, when you had kissed him, he didn’t know what to do but now he wishes he would of just released what he felt into that single kiss. 

Once you were done, Gabriel chuckled to himself, which made you really confused. He looked up at you and began shaking his head, continuing to laugh.

“Please explain to me how you find this comical. Castiel will not ever want anything to do with me again.” you stated flatly, no humor lurking in your voice.

“I find it funny because neither of you deal with the issue thats in front of you. You look to those around you instead of confronting it yourself.” You watched him for a moment, not understanding what he meant. 

“I tried to talk to him. Like I told you, Sam and Dean…”

“Im not referring to you this time,” he interrupted glancing towards you. Then his eyes shifted a couple yards to your left.  
“Im talking about him. He called me here to check on you.” You followed his eyes, but no one was there. The space remained empty until Gabriel persuaded Cas to just show himself.

“Gabe, you’re talking nonsense,” rolling your eyes, you turned back to your food before Cas had become visual. Stirring the noodles and the sauce, everything was just about finished for you to eat. You moved towards the cabinets to grab a plate but when you turned around, blue eyes were peering upon you. Without thought you dropped the plate, not even paying attention as it cascaded down to the floor; shattering into a million pieces.

“Cas?” you questioned, eyes wide and heart bound to beat from within your chest.

“(Y/n).” he nodded back, his features giving nothing away.


End file.
